


How to Care for MICHAEL JONES

by RyanTheTwit



Series: Some Assembly Required [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Manual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:44:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanTheTwit/pseuds/RyanTheTwit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Congratulations! You have bought your very own MICHAEL JONES. Please follow the instructions below to ensure the best results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Care for MICHAEL JONES

**Author's Note:**

> Other manuals will not be that different from my MICHAEL JONES manual. I will do the Lads, and then the Gents. I will do other models upon request.

Congratulations! You have bought your very own MICHAEL JONES. Please follow the instructions below to ensure the best results

 

** PACKAGING **

MICHAEL JONES will come in a strong cardboard box. It is air filtered, so there is no need to be concerned for the model. Please open the package as instructed (Will be on package) to ensure no damage be done to MICHAEL JONES, you, or your personal belongings.

It is recommended you step away after opening the package. MICHAEL JONES is known for lashing out directly after opening if disturbed.

 

** AFTER OPENING **

It is normal for MICHAEL JONES to be confused for a moment after opening. It is recommended to have Red Bull with you or a GAVIN FREE, LINDSAY JONES/TUGGEY, or RAY NARVAEZ JR. GEOFFREY RAMSEY, JACK PATILLO and RYAN HAYWOOD are also available options, but it is recommended to have the first three. Allow MICHAEL JONES to calm down before attempting interaction.

If you do not have our other available models or Red Bull, have a game system set up.

 

 **WARNING** : No rage quit games or games that may induce anger. We are not responsible for any damage done to you or your property.

 

** SETTINGS **

MICHAEL JONES will come in a default setting. The default setting is in NEW JERSEY mode. NEW JERSEY mode will include:

  *       A New Jersey accent
  *       A pre-Rooster teeth personality



And

  *       A pre-Rooster teeth memory



 

Our options include 

  *       Post-Rooster teeth personality/memory Mode
  *       RageHappy* Mode
  *       Marriage** Mode



 

 *A GAVIN FREE model is needed for RageHappy mode.

**A LINDSAY JONES/TUGGEY model is needed for Marriage mode.

  

** INTERACTING **

After your MICHAEL JONES has calmed down, allow him to look around your home. Be kind when he asks questions, especially is this is your first time with one of our models. If you give MICHAEL JONES a smartass answer, he will be angered. Please be as direct and polite as possible.

After MICHAEL JONES is used to his surroundings, allow him to become comfortable. Do not rush him, instead, slowly ease him in. If he becomes curious about the outside, please be careful. Do not force him to stay indoors.

 

** CARING **

MICHAEL JONES will need the basic necessities as a regular human being. To keep MICHAEL JONES pleased, it is recommended to have Red Bull, coffee, Internet, and video games at hand. When choosing meals for MICHAEL JONES, make sure to talk with him to ensure he gets proper nutrition, but is happy with his options.

MICHAEL JONES will bathe himself as well as brush teeth, floss, and anything else.

If you are in RageHappy mode, MICHAEL JONES and GAVIN FREE will care for each other. They will need some personal time. Please respect them and there will be no problems.

If you are in Marriage mode, MICHAEL JONES and LINDSAY JONES/TUGGEY will care for each other. They will need personal time. Please respect them and there will be no problems.

 

 **WARNING** : If you do not have a GAVIN FREE model or a LINDSAY JONES/TUGGEY model while MICHAEL JONES is in RageHappy or Marriage mode, he will be depressed. Do not turn on Marriage or RageHappy mode if you not have the correct models.

 

**BEHAVIOR/PERSONALITY**

MICHAEL JONES’ behavior/personality will vary from owner to owner. Things that affect it are mode and owner. Our models will react to emotions and words.

 

NEW JERSEY mode

MICHAEL JONES will be careful and wary. He may also be shy, so be gentle with him at first. He will be harsh to you for a few moments. Please do not take insults personally. Allow him freedom explore your home.

 

POST-ROOSTER TEETH mode

MICHAEL JONES will be more laid back and friendly. Although still a bit shy, he will eventually warm up to you. Contrary to popular belief, MICHAEL JONES is very sweet and caring in his own way. Please do not take insults personally. Allow him freedom to explore your home since POST-ROOSTER TEETH mode is much more curious.

 

RAGEHAPPY mode

RAGEHAPPY mode is exactly like POST-ROOSTER TEETH mode, but MICHAEL JONES will be somewhat protective of our GAVIN FREE model. Do not offend either of them. Please to not take insults personally. Allow them freedom to explore your home.

 

MARRIAGE mode

MARRIAGE mode is exactly like POST-ROOSTER TEETH mode, but MICHAEL JONES will be somewhat protective of our LINDSAY JONES/TUGGEY model. Do not offend them. Our LINDSAY JONES/TUGGEY model will be very protective of MICHAEL JONES if you do so. Please to not take insults personally. Allow them freedom to explore your home.

 

If you are a good person overall (i.e. friendly, joking, caring, etc.) then MICHAEL JONES will react positively. But if you are abusive (i.e. verbal abuse, physical abuse, neglect, etc.) then MICHAEL JONES will act negatively.

 

Do not force MICHAEL JONES into a relationship with another model that is not programed. Do not force MICHAEL JONES into a relationship with MICHAEL JONES. Do not attempt to initiate a relationship with your MICHAEL JONES model.

 

It is not recommended to have multiple of the same model.

 

Extra clothes are not needed for our models. Our models will come with clothes, but feel free to pamper your model.

 

Our models were created to imitate a real human being. Please do not neglect them.

 

Thank you for purchasing our MICHAEL JONES model. If you have any questions please contact 1-800-ROOSTERTEETH* or visit out website at [www.roosterteethmodels.com*](http://www.roosterteethmodels.com*).

 *Not actual line or website

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering writing a chapter for this where AH gets a package and it's one of the models. (Obviously if Michael Jones is the model, the real one isn't there.) Should I?


End file.
